corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Maudeline Everglot
Maudeline Everglot is a noblewoman and the mother of Victoria Everglot. She was positioned to be the main antagonist, but gives way to Lord Barkis being revealed as the primary villain. Appearance Her outward appearance is insipired by her values and personality. Her hair, potentially her most noticeable aspect, is as high as her pride and always well maintained despite the circumstances. Her crisp, tailored dress a testament to expensive living, but not extravagant or needing for attention. Her face and posture speak for the old money she is -perfect composure and an upturned nose compliment her look of disdain and impeccable, posh accent. Personality Haughty and contempt, Maudeline is a cold, distant figure whose primary objective is in keeping with proper decorum and civilized habits to preserve her family's good name. She makes it clear that her feelings for her husband, Finnis, extends only so far as toleration and that she does not "like" him and that her motherly duties are only to find her daughter a "proper" match (in this instance- money). Plot Pedigreed and established vieux riche of Victorian society, Maudeline and her husband, Finis, having squandered the last of the ancient family inheritance passed down to them, are forced to find a new way to maintain their enormous home and cautiously lavish lifestyle. The Everglots see their financial salvation in Victor Van Dort, the son of William and Nell Van Dort, a pair of nouveau riche fish merchants whose parvenu is disdained by the Everglots, yet not considered as important as the money they can bring to the marriage to the Everglot's daughter, Victoria. After Emily took Victor away, Victoria warns her Mother and Father that Victor had been taken away by a Corpse Bride, but Maudeline and her husband Finis don't believe her, so Maudeline and Finnis send her to her room. After Victoria escaped to warn the priest, Pastor Galswells, he brings Victoria back to the Everglot Mansion, telling Maudeline that her daughter is insane, and then she forces her maid and butler to lock Victoria's window to make sure she doesn't escape again. Some time later, Lord Barkis Bittern comes up again to Maudeline and Finis and he persuades them to have Victoria marry him. Due to believing that Barkis was rich, they agree with him. Maudeline and her husband force their daughter to marry Lord Barkis "according to plan." After Lord Barkis and Victoria's Wedding, the people of the Land of the Dead seize to haunt all the people, even the Everglots run straight to their room with fear and are never seen again in the final of the film. Relationships Finis Everglot Victoria Everglot Victor Van Dort Barkis Bittern Quotes *"Hmpf! As if that has anything to do with marriage. Do you suppose your father and I "like" each other?" - To her daughter, Victoria Everglot, about marriage. *"Marriage is a partnership, a little tit for tat; you'd think a lifetime watching us might have taught her that." - To her husband, Finis Everglot. *"Your hands are too fat, and his neck is too thin. You'll have to use a rope." - To her husband about strangle Victor Van Dort for disappearing. *"It seems that we still will have a wedding after all" - To her daughter before revealing her future marriage with Lord Barkis Bittern. *"Get those corsets laced properly! I can hear you speak without gasping." - To her daughter while she is dressing. *"Oh, Finis. Who invited these people? They must be from your side of the family. - To her husband when the corpses appear in their daughter's wedding party. Gallery Trivia *Madeline Everglot is based of Madeline Usher from Edgar Allen Poe's Fall Of The House Of Usher, as the Everglot Mansion resembles it. *Maudeline Everglot has a slight resemblance to Lady Tremaine from Cinderella. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains